


Plushy

by tekowrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Inanimate Objects, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam has a favorite teddy bear. One day while Sam is out with John, Dean gets off fucking it and coming all over it. Then he washes it and gives it back to Sam at night who proceeds to hug it, snuggle it, and rub his face on it none the wiser." Spn_kink comm prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plushy

Dean was pissed.  
  
The one skin magazine he was able to snatch from store was now on fire. Pages crinkling under the heat of destruction, and it was all Sammy’s fault.  
  
The little twerp had found it stashed under Dean’s bed and wanted to see it. When Dean refused because of Sammy’s age, he’d run to John and told him about it. Depriving them both now. Of all his possessions, of which he actually owned none, that magazine was his only prized one.  
  
He couldn’t wait to take it out on Sammy’s most beloved possession. An eye for an eye little guy, is Dean’s chant for a couple of months.  
  
Sam came down with a tooth infection, and contrary to a lot of home fixes and doctoring, he needed an actual hospital for this one. Root canals under an infection usually took days, but with it just starting out, chances were they could fix the damned thing and have Sammy back to his own bed that very day. It would be one hell of a long drive, but the man they were going to owed the hunter a favor.  
  
John left in the early morning, bundling Sam in a set of blankets and giving Dean the usual instructions, sans the take care of your brother speech.  
  
Dean managed to hide his smirk just long enough for the door to close on him. Sure, he felt bad for poor Sam, a visit to the dentist is bad enough, add an infection to it? Yeesh.  
  
But he’d been cooking this plan for too long, and waiting for another time would be ridiculous.   
  
He walked into their shared bedroom and located the object he was looking for.  
  
They had been staying at an old, abandoned winter cabinet when Sammy had come out of one of the boy’s room, with the dusty thing. Dean was about to crack a joke about Sammy having his own girly, private tea parties, when John gave him a smack on the back oh his neck. He looked up at his dad’s face, read the warning there, and kept his mouth shut.  
  
The teddy bear cleaned up nicely for an toy. Dean never touched it, but it always looked soft as hell when Sammy carried it around.  
  
Today though, everything would change. Dean was doing to destroy that little trophy in revenge for his skin mag. If his dad thought being 14 was too young for porn, then he obviously didn’t know Dean wasn’t a virgin anymore.  
  
Dean grabbed small packets of ketchup and mayo, fully intent on emptying them on the teddy bear and stinking the thing up. It wasn’t like he had anything else to use in the motel to ruin the thing, short of torching it.  
  
He sat on the bed and grabbed the fluff ball, ready to rip into his first packet, when a moan involuntarily escaped his lips. _Fucking hell_ , that thing was soft as sin. Dean ran his fingers over the bulk of the teddy and could have sworn his fingertips were tingling.  
  
He abandoned the task of condiment abuse and rubbed his fingers against the soft, oh so soft, fur on the teddy. He wondered how the fur would feel on the rest of his body.   
  
Dean shook his head, where’d that thought come from? Sure, he’d seen naked models in nothing but fur coats, photoshots in a few mags back at the stack, of naked women, bodies pressed onto fur throws and rugs, but him?  
  
The thought wouldn’t go away though, in fact, it started evolving in his mind, supplying filthy fantasies of a luxury he didn’t have, being wrapped up in soft fur. Dean checked the door, knowing he was alone, but still apprehensive, before taking off his clothes.  
  
His underwear was still on, that’d be weird, even for him, right? He was just going to get a feel of the fur on his skin, and then he was going to ruin all that fur for Sammy.  
  
He placed the bear so his back was on the bed, and gingerly lowered himself onto it, once he had a point of contact, he just lay there. Dean let out a hum of pleasure at the sensation of softness all around him. The teddy wasn’t big enough to cover all of his body in that sweet softness, falling short of his belly button.

In an attempt to feel the fur on his belly, Dean pushed himself upwards. He had to squeeze his eyes shut when he felt the fur dragging on his nipples. He did it again just to make sure and bit his lips. It felt so wrong playing with himself like this. It wasn’t like being under the shower and rubbing himself off after waking up. This was somehow, _naughty_.  
  
Dean decided to stop, yes, he’d leave the teddy bear there, put the ketchup backs and mayo packs on him and leave it alone. He started to get up, abandoning the shiny plastic eyes looking back at him.  
  
On the other hand...Sammy did deprive him of his single source of pleasure, was it so wrong of him to just, get that pleasure from Sammy’s things instead? It was a reasonable argument, it was in fact, exactly the equal punishment for Sammy causing his skin mags to get burned.  
  
He lowered himself again, breathing hard, excitement coursing through his body. He spread his legs to get more friction from the teddy on his belly, and his thighs when they connected with the teddy’s extended limbs. His nipples were especially getting the burnt of the teddy’s attention, while his hands grasped the rounded ears of the bear, holding him, making sure he was pinned and not liable to slip to the sides.  
  
It wasn’t enough though. He grew so frustrated from just rubbing his chest against the thing, that Dean knew he had to go all out.  
  
He slid his hands to his sides, and pushed his briefs down, freeing his cock. It was a leaking mess, but it had barely had any contact with anything.  
  
So Dean re-adjusted his position, he sat up, spread his legs in front of him, right on top of the teddy’s legs, trapping them. He took his cock in hand and rubbed it a little, trying to make it moist enough for friction, and then stuck it under the teddy.  
  
He sighed in pleasure when the tip touched the fur. He placed both arms behind him to keep himself balanced, and began to hump.  
  
He pushed, and shook his hips, snapping back and forth while the silky fur caressed his aching cock, sliding slick and smooth. His erratic movements were causing the teddy to rise from the bed, the head jumping up with Dean’s movement, and Dean could see the teddy bear almost looking right at him.  
  
He slowly lifted himself, throwing his body on top of the bear now, erection no longer trapped under the bear, now it was sandwiched between Dean’s body and the silken fur on the belly of the teddy.  
  
Dean could feel the teddy’s head stuck under his chest, and moved the bear’s plastic nose so it rubbed right over his nipple, almost flicking it. Dean humped the toy like he was possessed by the devil, fucking into it, hoping to burst the seams open and sticking his cock inside it, rutting so fast against it he was sure it was going to happen. He pushed his head down onto the teddy’s head and bam, his orgasm rolled out of him.  
His head was thrown back, his spunk coming out in bursts across his belly, chest, and the bear, a nipple tingled while the other ached, Dean closed his eyes and slumped forward.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was getting dark outside, and Dean jolted off the bed, rushing to hide his crime.  
  
He hopped into the shower with the teddy and cleaned him as best as he could, cheap motel bar of soap, the little, ancient bottle of conditioner, and a lot of rubbing off of his jizz.  
  
He wanted to rub himself silly all over the thing but groaned at his thoughts without putting them into action. Getting the thing dry was the real challenge and Dean hoped he had enough time for the thing to dry, even employing the hair dryer to do it.

Sammy walked in ahead of John, mouth swollen from his operation, and drugged to boot. Dean watched him walk into the bedroom and followed him there. Sam stood in front of his bed, frowning at his missing teddy bear, when Dean handed it over.  
  
Sammy took it, rubbed his face against it, and lay down in bed with it. He kissed the little plastic nose, nuzzled the furry belly, and wrapped his arms around the little plushy legs. “Plushy,” Sam breathed, before falling asleep  
  
The look of contentment on his brother’s face, almost, _almost_ made him guilty.  
  
*  
  
Dean woke up bright and early and headed towards Sam’s room, ready to wake up the lazy bones for their new job.  
  
He found the letter on the bed, addressed to him, Sam’s leave for Stanford, his fight with John explaining he had to leave.  
  
Dean let the letter crumble to the floor, and walked to the little closet where Sam kept his things.  
  
He smiled, relieved, when he found the teddy sitting there.


End file.
